


A Little Bit Starstruck

by moovelope



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU - What if, Amnesia, F/M, Rose doesn't dodge the car, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moovelope/pseuds/moovelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an incident involving car crashes, hospital stays, a rather flirtatious man insisting Rose saved his life and a mild case of amnesia.  Rose and the Doctor vow to never speak of it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Starstruck

Rose wakes up in hospital, which is far from convenient.  She feels achy all over, and would probably feel worse if not for the pain killers.  Her head’s pounding louder than it had after last New Year’s and she's got several bandages running down her arm. 

"Bugger," she breathes, flexing her fingers just to see if she can.  Good news: she can.  Better news: it doesn't hurt too badly.

Alright, vitals set.  Now how the hell had she gotten here?  Traveling is the first word that comes to mind.  She's been traveling, then.  With Mickey?  No, that doesn't feel right.  Someone, else.  Someone more.  She's fairly certain she'll recognize him if she sees him.  Whatever got her into this hospital bed is straight loss.  Trying to remember only hurts her head more. 

The curtain in front of her bed gets pulled to the side and a man slips in.  He gives her a hesitant smile.  Something tugs at her memory, but she’s not quite sure what.

"How’s the head?" he asks, tapping his temple.  Her brows furrow.

"Could be worse, I suppose.  What hit me?" she asks.  She wonders if this is the man she's been traveling with.  It would be pretty mortifying if she couldn't remember him.  He does look familiar, though.  She just can’t place him. 

"Oh, yeah.  They said that might happen, bit a memory loss.  Car’s what hit you."

Rose laughs.  "Blimey, does it feel like it!"

"Look at you, laughing like it's no big deal," he says.

"Well it feels better to laugh than feel sorry for myself.  And, I'm sorry, but who are you…?”

"Oh, I never had the chance to introduce myself.  You were knocked out before I even knew what was going on.  I really should thank you for that; you pushed me out of the way.  Car headed straight towards me and I don’t even notice, too busy playing around with that damn vase,” he looks around, “And it seems I’ve lost it getting you here.  Ah well.  But anyway, fiddling around, getting out of my car and then you come running out of nowhere and slam into me.  Next thing I know I’m safe, you were hit and the driver was gone," he smiles and sits down in the rickety metal chair next to her.  She decides that he isn't the man she's been traveling with, but she wouldn't mind getting to know him.  His face is warm and open, not exactly her type but she would consider.

"Well, you're welcome! I don't remember a minute of it."

"How much don't you remember?" he asks, a hint of concern filtering in.

"I honestly have no clue.  There was someone, someone I was traveling with," she peters off. 

"Oh, that bloke! He said he had to go take care of something, asked me to take you to hospital.  He said he should be back soon.  Pretty irresponsible, I think.  If my girl just got hit by a car I wouldn't go swaning off after 'monsters'."

"I don't think that I'm 'his girl', that doesn't sound just right," Rose replies, trying to strain her memory to get a better idea.

He leans forward and grabs her hand.  "No see, if you were my girl, I would definitely stay by your side."

Rose snickers.

"Well isn't _someone_ a smooth operator? Let's hit on the girl with the memory loss," Rose says.  The man laughs as well and takes away his hand. 

"Can you blame me?  You're my knight in shining armor, here. I'm a little starstruck."

"You're gonna be starstruck when I'm through with you," she laughingly threatens. 

"Oh is that how it is?”

“You haven’t even told me your name and you’re pulling the moves on me, yeah I might be a bit difficult,” she jokes.

“It’s not like I know your name either!  You’ve got Jane Doe written on all your charts, and wasn’t that a hassle to explain to the police?  But yeah, you’re right, I should’ve told you.  The name’s Pete.”

Something jolts through Rose, some bit of memory, if she could just focus for a second-

The curtain gets thrown open suddenly, and there, that's the man she's been traveling with.  Oh god, what's his name.  D, Do- something.

He looks between the two of them and sighs heavily.

"Rose, I can't leave you alone for an _hour_ and you're flirting?  With _him_? Amnesia, then," he nearly tuts.  She pouts in response.

"Hey, not fair mister.  You decided to leave me-" she nearly misses his wince, "With a concussion.  I can flirt with whoever I want."

The man stares at her flatly, then gestures to Pete. 

"Anyone but him."

"Hey, now wait just a minute-" Pete protests.

"Oi, shut it you.  I bet the missus is worried by now."

"The _missus_?" Rose hisses, shooting the man a glare.

"Oh Rose, that is the least of your problems right now.  Here, let me help with a bit of that memory loss."

He leans over and gently presses his large hands to either side of her face.  She feels a release of pressure, like a block in her mind disappeared.

"Doctor," she breathes, closing her eyes to sort her memories.

"That I am.  I'll get you feeling right as rain on the TARDIS.  How's the memory now?"

Well, she remembers the Doctor, and the TARDIS fine.  She still can't remember the accident, but that might be permanent.  And they had come back to see, to talk to-.

She slowly turns towards the man seated next to her, lip curling in disgust.

"What's that face for?" Pete Tyler asks. 

"I _flirted_ with you," she says in disgust.  "Oh Doctor, shoot me now.  Just.  Please."

The Doctor chuckles as he flips through her file at the foot of the bed.  "Not a chance."

"Well, I think I can see when I'm not welcome.  I've got a wedding to be getting to," Pete says in a huff.  He stands, then pauses, expecting someone to stop him.

"Yeah, you get to that.  Fast as ya can, go on," the Doctor ushers him out, almost pushing the man out of the small space.

"We're not going to mention this ever again," Rose says firmly.  The Doctor hesitates for a moment, then nods.

"Come on; let's sneak you out of here."

He decides it is best not to mention the car that keeps blinking in and out of existence around the hospital.  He'll find a way to explain to her at another time why her father still dies that day.  Just, not today.


End file.
